With The Lights Surrounding Us
by JokerSmiles
Summary: Izaya and Shizuo have hated each other since they met,but maybe in the glow of the holidays will things possibly change? A Holiday Fanfiction! Shizaya


The colorful city lights of Ikebukuro shined with a bright intensity over the walking civilians on the sidewalk streets. Everything was at peace, from the chatting conversations to the purchasing of Christmas shoppers. Though with everything at peace, that only calls for its brother in life, Chaos.

"Izzzzaaaaayyyyaaaa-kunnn!" The sweet sound of that pierces said peacefulness of this city. A vending machine flew across the sky above the crowds into a tall building breaking the windows into pieces.

A thin man in a black and white fur trimmed coat ran laughing away from the scene of the destruction laughing away. "Come on Shizu-Chan you're going to half to do better than that." The dark haired male said as running backwards to taunt his opponent even more. Facing back forward he jumped over interferences and laced his way through the swarms of people to escape his pursuer.

Who was his pursuer? He was the gatekeeper of Ikebukuro, Shizuo Heiwajima. The bleached blonde debt collector who always put whatever he was doing aside to chase this guy, Izaya Orihara out of his city. Shizuo was the strongest man in the city and he had an iron grip with a great temper when it came to Izaya.

Ducking behind an alleyway Izaya pressed his back up against the wall smiling as he watched the blonde brute dart past him cursing with every step. Chuckling to himself he said, "Protozoan." Slipping his way out of sight he trailed back to his own city to his home.

Shizuo eventually gave up on searching for Izaya hours ago, still though he way annoyed by the flea that constantly snuck into his city past his guard. Dragging his feet to his apartment he began to think of what to get his brother for the holidays. With Kasuka being famous he could get almost anything he wanted. Maybe he should go shopping next weekend after work with Tom. So, what could he get for someone who had everything?

Entering his own home Izaya hanged up his coat and strolled to his bathroom to the shower. Stripping himself of his clothes he stepped inside the steaming hot water that soon trickled down his ivory skin. Pressing his head against the still cold metal of he sighed, "What am I going to do about you Shizu-Chan?" Washing himself thoroughly he walked out of the shower and dressed himself into his PJ bottoms and boxers. Draping a towel around his neck he walked into the main room of his home and rested on his couch. Turning on his TV the first thing that he saw were the commercials for Christmas shopping. Annoyed by the holiday's reminders of the date soon to come Izaya ignored the TV. Izaya turned on his laptop to check The Dollars forums to see if there were any more updates on any situations in Ikebukuro. Of course all he found was more status updates of what people were doing for the holidays.

It was the last few weeks before the 25th that Izaya disliked the most. They always constantly reminded him of what he never had. Sure he has his sisters, but they always did their own thing by themselves without him. The holidays were something that was for lovers and family, he had neither. He loved humans, though not one of them loved him in return. Izaya had not one person whom he could buy a gift for. With his money, every holiday he wished he could buy something for someone else other than himself, but he would never let anyone aside from him know about that. He wanted someone to love, but what was even harder for him, was to find someone who would love him in return.

Rather bored of sitting there in his own self-pity Izaya began to flip through channels to find something that would cheer his mood. With every channel he changed to it was a family loving holiday movie. Eventually growing tired of trying to beat the cable network's programming he settled on one movie he had not the slightest idea of what the title was. It seemed the storyline fell around a woman who kidnapped a man to play him off as her boyfriend. The movie was rather strange, all films like this were. Films where two who hated each other always seemed to fall in love in the end. Plots like that were all lies, nothing of the sort happens in the real life of an everyday civilian.

If only life were as simple as to fall in love and suddenly have the person you love return your love in the most spontaneous confession. It was films like this that made Izaya wish his life were different, although there were two things he would never change.

They were his love for humans and having Shizu-Chan to chase with. Having his love for humans made the chessboard of a life all the more interesting, but with Shizu-Chan there with him. Together the two of them could destroy the pieces.


End file.
